The present invention relates to switches for remotely controlling servomotors such as servomotors used for changing the position of an automotive rear-view mirror, particularly where the mirrors are mounted exteriorly of the vehicle on the driver's and passenger's side. Typically, in such automotive rear-view mirror applications, a pair of servomotors is provided for each mirror for movement about a horizontal and vertical axes. In response to driver actuation of a control switch located inside the vehicle passenger compartment.
Heretofore, it has been common to provide automotive rear-view mirror adjustment control switches having a rockable or pivotably depressible bar or ring which the driver depresses at the four points of the compass, dependent upon the desired direction of movement of the mirror. A secondary switch is typically provided for selecting between the driver's side or passenger's side mirror for adjustment. Alternatively, some automotive rear-view mirror adjustment switches have employed individually depressible buttons at the four points of the compass for selecting the desired direction of mirror movement. In some arrangements, the selector switch for choosing driver's side or passenger side mirror adjustment is mounted centrally with respect to the mirror position adjustment bar or individual switches. The passenger/driver side mirror select switch has heretofore comprised a slide switch, a rocker switch, and a rotary switch. Where a wobble stick actuator has been employed for the bidirectional movement control for the mirror adjustment servomotors, some automotive applications have employed a rotary knob on the end of the wobble stick for actuating the passenger/driver side mirror select function.
Heretofore, servomotor remote control switches employing a wobble stick have required complex linkage arrangements for a plurality of individual switches within the common control switch housing, and this has resulted in prohibitive manufacturing costs for such a switch in high-volume mass production. One disadvantage, however, of a wobble stick type control is that it is extremely difficult to provide tactile feedback to the user or detent action for such a switch. Despite the user-friendly nature of the wobble stick-type switch and the marketability of such a design. Other switch configurations have been found to be more cost-effective and easier to manufacture. Thus, it has been desired to find a simplified and reliable wobble stick-type servomotor remote control switch which is low in manufacturing cost and exhibits precise operation and tactile feedback to indicate the position to the user.